The Mystery of Kai
by Martamos
Summary: SEX now that I have your atenchon meat the oddsered being in the Avatar univers who oddly holds the secrets to how the Avatar began in the world. The truth of Kai is found in chapter 6. Katara gets sudused. Review it if it goes well Im planing a spin off.
1. The Flash

**The Mystery ****of ****Kai**

Kraiken: I do not own any of the Avatar characters, places or concepts (exept Kai who is basiced on myself)

Bare with me hear ti gets a lot better in chapter 2, Katara gets suduced and every thing it grate.

* * *

**Chapter 1-The Flash **

The Gang had pitched up on a hill within a small concealed area that Toph had scooped out for them. The day had gone without a hitch, they had covered many miles and had not come into contact with the fire nation with was luck seeing as they were still in the Earth Kingdom. There aim was the South Pole were they would plan there next move, what they do not know is that the sprits have other ideas.

"I feel odd" said Aang out of the blue running his hand though his newly formed hair.

"What do you mean" asked Katara.

"Avatar stuff" said Sokka immediately, not really paying attention.

"Is it" asked Katara looking back to Aang now concerned.

"It's a bit like when I meet Roku but different"

"How different" asked Toph who was amusing her self by sinking into the earth then out again on her back.

"Less familiar" he said, there was suddenly a blinding flash of light from the other side of the hill, the ground began to shack and everyone ran out see what was going on. On the other side of the mound a crater had opened up ten foot across and emitting a faint glow of light from within.

"What is it" screamed Sokka loosing all sence.

"A big hole in the ground" said Toph who could not see the light.

"It's beautiful" Katara said starring longingly into it.

Aang smiled, if a Katara wanted it he would get it "I'm going o have a look" he said looking shifty, he approached the edge of the crater disappearing over the side. Katara looked on worriedly, there was a moment's pause then "Guys come look at this" called Aang.

"What is it Aang" called Katara jumping over the edge, she gasped.

"What is it" called Sokka.

"Who is it" said Toph, she did not need to move she could feel him from hear though she still curios.

Aang looked down at the unconscious form before him, the young hansom man could be know older than 18 but Aang looking into has face was shore that he recognised him though he was certain that he had never seen him before!

* * *

Isent this nice wont to see more review, ask and speculate. 


	2. Kai

**The Mystery of Kai**

**I do not own any thing from avatar though Kai is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Kai **

** (Kai Vision) **

Kai roused from his sleep dazed, not yet opening his eyes for he could feel an odd sensation on his stomach. 'That was a bad one' he thought 'though not as bad as last time that had been ruff'. He opened his eyes half way peaking down at his middle were a pretty, young female water bender was healing him. 'Hello' he thought cheerful as he sore the face of his rescuer (so to speak as he was shore he would have been fine alone) 'probably just wanted to see me with my shirt off' he thought hopping to himself that these thoughts were not showing on his face. 'This is far more favourable' he thought 'my favourite kind of day, I'm alive (I think), there's a beautiful girl at my waist and I have no idea were I am'.

**(Katara Vision) **

Katara stood up from her work on the young man and bent down again to pick up her water jug "Cheeky" said a voice from behind her (the voice had the sound of an upper class English accent).

Katara turned at once to see the boy who was now sitting and looking at her with a smug smile plastered across his face. She was confused at first but then realized now blushing how she had been standing and were she had been facing!

"Hi" said the boy smoothly, his voice was just as smug as his smile.

"Hello" she said trying to avoid looking at him, though she was embarrassed she could not help notice how hansom his face was or how muscular his body was. She shock herself then looked back at him, though still avoiding his dark green eyes "how are you" she asked hopping she had stopped blushing.

"Me fine" he answered looking around the tent as he spoke "better than last time thought not the time before" he looked suddenly back at her "How badly was I injured because unless you're an unnatural healer it could not have been that extensive".

Katara looked at him, now a tad confused "Oh you had two broken ribs and a skull fracture" she said trying to make it sound off hand.

"So" he said standing up to her level his smiling widening to display very even white teeth "you are as to my early observation a marvellous healer and bender most lightly, am I correct" he asked.

"Not really" she said smiling, now embarrassed looking away again and trying not to blush.

"So I take then" he said softly move a little closer "you removed my shirt for your own pleasure then" he was now quite close to her but Katara had not noticed as see was looking away.

Katara looked up to face him nearly brushing his cheek with her nose as he was so close, her face burned with colour now partly from the proximity but mostly due to his words "Of cause I di...".

"I find it amazing" he continued not letting her finish, her breath was deepening now "how one with such talent can be so beautiful as well and that I would come across such a fine mixture who would come to my rescue" he looked deep into Katara's eye and she found herself mesmerised by his stare, Katara suddenly felt weak in the legs, she also no longer seemed to care were or who she was. She was confused but she liked it "May I thank my savoir" he said at last.

Katara just looked at him dazed for a second not knowing what to do, "Yes" she said weakly now panting out of her half open mouth. The boy brushed a stray hair from her forehead looked even deeper into her before plunging into a deep passionate kiss. Katara submitted to him pressing herself onto him she placed her hands on his muscular chest. His tong came into her mouth but she did not care this was all that was in her world at the moment, she unconsciously began undoing her dress letting it hang open as she no longer had the strength.

The kiss went on for what seemed hours becoming more and more passionate before quite suddenly he suddenly pulled out of it holding her arms tightly. She looked up at his face for he was fare taller than she was, he was smiling widely and his eyes were wide. He starred at her and licked his teeth briefly within his lips "I taste an Avatar on you" he said wickedly.

* * *

Oooooooo Im evil chapter 3 coming soon review please see if you can gess who he is. 


	3. The Blank Spot in the Earth

**The Mystery of Kai**

Kraiken: I do not own any of the Avatar characters, places or concepts (exept Kai who basiced on myself)

* * *

**Chapter 3-The Blank spot on the earth **

**(Aang Vision) **

Aang was amusing himself by using airbending to float above the ground when he fell to the ground in shock. Next to him stood the guy that he had found in the crater dressed head to foot in black smiling down at him. Aang just looked sheepishly up "Hi" said Aang brushing his hair out of his eyes looking up at the stranger.

"Hi" he replied in a deep but soft British ascent (tad posh) he held out a hand which Aang took.

Standing Aang said "I'm..."

"Aang I know" said the stranger "my name is Kai"

On hearing his name Aang felt a sudden rush of energy inside his head, a feeling of recognition as if he remembered Kai from the past, but he did not know were from "How do you know my name" Aang asked?

The boy's carm manner changed at once and his voice suddenly became disturbingly cheerful "The Waterbending girl" he said"she...told me"

"Oh" said Aang looking Kai up and down.

"Who are you talking to twinkle toes" yelled Toph from the distance, she and Sokka had just come back from getting water.

Sokka came running over to meet them "Hi" he said holding out a hand to Kai which he took "I'm Sokka chief of Sarcasm"

Kai laughed lightly "I am Kai lord of something" he smiled at Sokka's confusion before turn swiftly on the spot to look at Toph who to Aang's slight surprise was looking confused for the first time in the time he had known her.

"Who are you two talking to" she yelled looking concerned.

Sokka raised an eye brow "What do you mean" he said pointing at were Kai had been a second ago but both he and Aang jumped when they sore that he was not only not standing next to them any more but was in fact standing in front of Toph.

**(Toph Vision) **

Toph was confused, the others she could feel were talking to a blank spot next to them. She could feel everything that touchier the ground around her but there was nothing there just a blank spot, a talking blank spot. She suddenly felt a gust of air brush her face and she felt out with her hands to find what it was that had caused it.

A pair of hands gripped hers softly "Hello" said a soft voice before her.

"What are you" she asked.

"See for your self" said the voice and with that she felt her hands being moved upwards coming into contact with a surface. She gasped, she could now see him, and not just what she was feeling with her hands but his whole body was giving off the faintest of vibrations allowing her to see his entire form in more detail than she had ever seen any one before. She soar his soft gentle face, the way his hair moved in the wind every inch of him she could see now. She felt a tear run down her face as she looked at the first being she had ever fully seen. The figure spoke "I am Kai what is your name"

"Toph" she said sounding rather girly. Kai smiled and moved away, she made to grab him but stopped when she realised she could still she him standing there in near the same stark likeness as before "what are you" she said again.

"You will find out" he said with a smile, a smile she sore him smile. She suppressed a blush as she noticed something else on his body that see was now able to see.

**(Kai Vision) **

Kai looked down at the young girl who was still crying slightly but was smiling widely. 'I am fantastic' he though resisting the erg to dance on the spot 'Recap' he thought turning to face Aang and Sokka 'I've found an Avatar, an Airbender Avatar at that, an Airbender Avatar with hair bugger me how long have I been gone' he looked at Sokka 'Water tribe guy with weird hair' he looked back at Toph 'I've got a blind Earthbender to fall for me in 20 seconds, I'm getting sloppy' he sniffed the air and grinned looking back to the tent he had been in were the girl Katara was emerging retying her cloths 'and I just snoged the Avatar's bird'.

* * *

You have got to love that dont you I do. If you have any theories as to who or what you think Kai is give us a buzz. 


	4. The Dreams of Kai

**The Mystery of Kai**

I do no own avatar or anything related to it exept Kai who is mine.

Enjoy this one you get a look at Kai's memorys.

**

* * *

**

**(Kai Vision)**

"What am I" asked Kai to the blackness that surrounded him.

A deep echoing voice came to him, a voice that was all but too familiar "You know Kai"

"I don't"

"You know because you always ask no matter what, the question, the only constant factor in your life...so to speak" spoke the voice.

"It's not fair" said Kai there was sudden scream from his left "what's that" asked Kai.

"You know exactly what that is"

"No"

The voice laughed "You know who that is and you know what you are Kai the forgotten" more screams joined the first increasing in volume.

"I never wanted to be me" Kai yelled over the ensuing noise "but I am that I am and I accept that"

There was a pause then the voice spoke "Kai the first"

"Stop it"

"Kai the decimator"

"Please stop" implored Kai.

"Kai the son of the lost unity"

"Please" Kai yelled over the voice the screaming and the new sound of explosions that now gave off faint light in the blackness.

The voice became harsh as Kai felt himself stream towards the flames "Kai the first of many, Kai who did what no one else could, you who brort forth the majesty of that is your legacy" Spat the voice as Kai came to face to face with his fear that stood before him "the beast, the forgotten furry of the beginning, the swirling flames, the crashing waves, the earthquakes and hurricanes ripped at the earth and its people and the eyes, the horrible eyes" Kai stair at the shadowy figure before him destroying the world around him his eyes glowing in the shadow "the shinning eyes of Kai..." the voice finished.

Kai awoke drenched in sweat 'and not the good kind' he thought trying to forget what he had seen once more. He raised his head to see Aang facing him his eyes questioning.

"You OK" asked Aang.

Kai looked at him for a minute before answering "Yes" he said "just an old dream"

"What about" Aang asked.

"My past" he said flatly.

"That bad hu" Aang joked.

Kai chuckled "You have no idea little avatar"

"Really" Aang said raising his eyebrows.

"Really" Kai muttered in response "one's origins are often shrouded in darkness"

"What to talk about it?"

Kai laughed he had forgotten how much fun it was to play with these people "In time" he said "I will tell you when I think you ready know"

Aang looked confused at him "Why would you think I was ready to know something about you" he asked.

Kai smiled at Aang thinking how best the fraze this "Because my little airbender it is not only my past but yours as well" Aang just sat there confused as Kai lay down on his back to sleep. Kai thought to himself as he drifted off again he though to him self ' he had better be quick' he thought ' there's only so long I can hold on before I shag that Waterbender'.

* * *

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo suspence, drama, a delicate plot line youwill find nun of that hear but you will find a secret to the truth behind the avatar dinisty, as well as the worlds hornyest man. 

If you happen to like Kai as a character and his general story then tell me in reviews because I have plans for a new story involving just him, you'll see when I'm done.


	5. Earth and Water?

**The Mystery of Kai**

I do no own Avatar bla bla bla or the characters bla bla bla I do own Kai though hes mine.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Earth and Water?**

**(Katara Vision)**

Katara was practicing water bending in a small stream when she heard a sound from behind her, she looked over her shoulder but sore nothing. She continued practice bending the water to form a whirlpool at her feet, she extended this movement to now include two off shoots at the side. Raising her arms she formed two identical tendrils of water that twirled around her in unison.

"Hey sexy" said a smooth voice from behind her, fear took Katara then reacting on instinct she whirled around and sent bother tendrils of water straight at who she now realised was Kai. Two her surprise Kai raised his arms and flicking his wrists to the sides sent the water jets streaming away from him. "Excellent" he said grinning widely "practice" with that he stripped off his shirt and came join Katara in the water.

"You're a Waterbender" asked Katara.

"Of sorts" he replied.

"Go away" Katara said blush profusely.

"Oh come on" said Kai assuming a pose "I haven't had a chance to test this body yet" he said with a wink, Katara assumed he meant her body.

Katara considered his proposal for a second before realising that this would be a perfect moment to exact her revenge on him "Ok" she said and flung up her arm to send the largest wave of water she could muster at Kai. Kai laughed with joy and instead of getting out of the way of the wave he jumped straight into it, swinging himself around Kai with his feet now resting in the other side of the great wave flipped himself towards Katara sending the wave cascading onto Katara's head a move which she only managed to vaigly block. She had barely recovered when jet of water come shooting at her propelled by Kai, the jet sent her flying backwards. She recovered and sent a blast of water at Kai's head which lazily dodged sending a ball of ice at her which she stopped barely, she though the ball of ice aside but suddenly felt a great jerk on her legs and realised that in her attempt of stop that last attack Kai had fixed her feet with ice to the ground. Bending down to free herself she felt water tendrils come up to fix her in position holding her in place.

"You loose" said Kai approaching smugly fixing her again with his dark hypnotic eyes.

"Let me go" whimpered Katara softly not truly able to look away from him.

Kai came close to her his face just inches from hers "Don't I get a reward" he said looking her up and down.

Katara's breath had become shallow, as she stared into his eyes she did not resist when lent in and kissed her she had not even noticed that the water that had constricted her had gone away.

**(Toph "Vision")**

Toph felt a sudden wave earth under her feet, slamming her foot down to nullify it she yelled out "TWINKEL TOES" she felt around her to see wear he could be hiding. She felt nothing except a faint feeling of air from above. Reached up to try and get him and failing that sent several rocks up to try and hit him, all missed "been practicing have you twinkle toes"

"No twinkle toes" sad a voice that Toph recognized from above. Kai touched to the ground next to her "not expecting that were you"

"What are you" breathed Toph in amazement.

Kai smiled at her, she could feel his heart beat so slow in his chest how did he even move. Kai put one hand on Toph's face and knelt down to look up at her "Ask Aang" he said. Toph nodded and ran off.

**(Kai Vision)**

'Over kill' he thought to himself 'But don't forget it worked didn't it' bizarrely enough his mind replied _'what about the Katara girl?'_ 'What can't I have some fun any more' _'Fun fun you call that fun you got the woman the Airbender loves to give you a blowjob' _'as I said fun and she did not complain, now shut up' he thought forcefully. He circled for a bit before deciding at last "Right that should be long enough now to drop the universe on the avatar" he said walking off humming as he went.

* * *

I love those moments dont you one more chapter to go in this leg of the story at least. 


	6. The Truth

**The Mystery of Kai**

Here it is the long awaited truth about Kai expect disterbing desciptions, sexual reference and the most besar form of insest ever known. Enjoy. 

* * *

****

**Chapter 6- The Truth**

**(Aang Vision)**

Aang sat opposite Kai around the campfire that night, Kai remained motionless just smiling at him softly. Aang looked back at the others who were gathered behind him, Sokka looking curios, Toph looking dreamily at Kai and Katara who looked at Kai like he was the most horrific thing on the planet.

Kai cleared his throat and Aang turned to face him, Aang just scratched his head and said "So..."

"So" replied Kai encouraging him to continue "I take it you have something to ask me"

"What are you" yelled Katara turning red in the face "You use water bending on me and according to Toph Earth bending on her"

"And Airbending" interrupted Toph causing Aang to have a mini fit.

"You're an Airbender" he said confused.

Kai smiled at him "Of sorts"

Sokka moved forwards to speak "Who are you" he asked "And what are you?"

A wide smile broke across Kai's face and he looked straight at Aang "That is the question" he said "and to answer it I must tell you an old story"

"Will this take long" asked Sokka who was quickly kicked in the stomach by Toph.

Kai continued "This is the story of Kai the forgotten" he said and began to draw a map of the world in the dirt using earth bending to make it seem realistic "A long time ago before the time of the avatars the world was not separated into the four nations we know to day, there were benders yes in all the factions but they were few in number. The shear size of each faction meant that in the outbreak of war all would be eradicated and life would find it hard to resurface afterwards.

"The worlds few remaining pacifists prayed to the earth for a solution to the impending darkness but to there Knowledge there was no answer to there prayer. But far away in the now sunken mountains just off what you now call the fire nation a small child was born to a group of nomads. The child was barely two before a rogue group of bandits slaughtered the nomads and took the children away to ether be sold or raised as one of the bandits.

"The bandits them selves were fire benders mostly and there chief was called Kain Blazma. The small child was kept to initially carry bags and such and abided of cause and kept his feelings inside for a number of years. One day the child accidentally dropped some of his masters' bags on a trip to the south he was hulled to his feet and was lashed with fire by to of the bandits wile the others watched and laughed, the boy lost control of his anger then, he turned to face his punishers and raising his hands he burnt them to a crisp. The others backed away from him then, not knowing who or what he was some even began drawing weapons to kill him with.

"Much to the boys surprise he was rescued by Kain who had been watching him being whipped. He then proceeded to take the boy under his wing, he taut him how to utilize his fire bending skills and gave him a new name to be know as, he was known then to the bandits known as 'Kai Blazma' due to him now being regarded as Kain's adopted son. Kain over the years grow attached to Kai, this amazingly powerful firebender that served him.

"Kai when he reached 14 was a fully fledged member of the bandits and had become the most powerful among them. Kain had always had him dressed from head to foot in black in order to intimidate both the enemy and the lower bandit members. In his time among the bandits Kai had become cruel and calculating, he was cold to all and answered any defiance he faced harsh punishment. He cared not others even those who had once been his friend when he had served as a baggage carrier, there was a girl named Ceina who was only a year younger than him and came from the same tribe as him. Ceina had approached him in his tent one day to ask his help, several of the bandits had tried to rape her as she was now a beautiful girl, Kai sore this. If Kai had been his true self he would have helped her but old Kain had twisted his mind so much that he on longer regarded her as a person any more he just looked at her and said 'Why should I care we all need amusement ever now and then and it would appear that you are it'." Kai's voice wavered before he continued "he then...he then stripped her tided her face down to a table and took her himself before giving her to the men for fun" Kai looked at them all tear streaming down his face "she never did find out I am told who was the farther of her child only that was not Kai who had taken her in a way she should not have known"

Kai stare into the darkness for a few a wile before continuing "Kai was ruthless and powerful he kill Kain at the age 17 took control of the gang, he then proceeded to join his gang with 9 others forming a huge collection of roughly 1000 members. The problem with this was that the numbers were not sustainable and keep his great group afloat now known as the 'Coercion of Kai', he moved them far to the south were lay the main strong hold of one of the 8 main factions that was fighting for control over the world the 'Union of Waters' which was one of the larger ones.

"The 'Coercion of Kai' proceeded to cut off most of the Union's supply roots and using them to feed his small army. Kai was ambitious he wonted to control the Union and join the war for the world he may have succeeded this plan had it not been for the princes. Kai had gone out with a small group of his followers to take a supply carriage he had just heard of heading for the Union capitol, it was to easy a target for him to miss. When he arrived he sore to his delight that it was not a supply carriage as he had been led to believe to be was in fact a well guarded carriage displaying the royal seal. Kai quickly dispatched the guards and ripped open the carriage, within was the beautiful princess Pandora born of the Unions current king. He had Pandora taken back to the camp to parade before his men, he truly believed that this would be a defining moment that would mark his victory. Kai took Pandora back to his tent were he stripped her raped her and chained her naked by the arms to two poles erected in his tent, she would remain there chained to his bed naked for three months were every night and day she was raped repeatedly by Kai on his whim before he decided to let her go. He set her naked in the forest were after raping her one last time let her go.

"Six months passed and Kai had near forgotten about princes Pandora assuming her dead in the wilderness. One night he was awoken by screaming and the sound of water, his camp was being attacked by the Union and was being decimated and Kai was near powerless to stop them from doing so, he fort against the best in the enemy's ranks and won many times but in the end even he was over come and captured.

"At the centre of the union Kai was sentenced to the most horrific imaginable by the new queen of the Union Pandora, she being a powerful Waterbender in her own right sentenced him through the use of her healing abilities to relive all the pain he had caused in his life"

"How could you..." started Katara but she was cut off when Kai continued on.

"This Kai was submerged into an ancient water tank filled with water from the sprit oasis at the North Pole, when Pandora began the process that was when this Kai died in away. Kain you see had given him the ability to ignore the pain he caused those around him but the queen Pandora forced it upon him and made him come to terms with what he was.

"Now this ritual is meant to end in death as always, you relive the worst things you've done and then are sent into the void insane forever but just as they were about to implement this faze of the process Kai did the most amazing thing any one had ever seen "

"What did he...I mean you...I mean hey" Said Sokka disgruntled "who are we talking about here is it you or a relative or what" he asked.

Kai laughed a warm but cackling laugh that made them all feel uneasy including Kai who was not fond of that laugh, he soon resumed his serious tone "Kai froze the water around him" he said prompting a gasp from the gang "yes" he said please "the queen then ordered that the ice with Kai inside should be taken to defrost in the palace, this unfortunately took three weeks as at this point I had little control over my water bending.

"After three weeks passed I awoke from the ice having managed to free my self from the ice down to the neck in the time I had been given to defrost, luckily I am a fire bender so I could now melt the ice with ease"

"Wait" called out Sokka "when did you get there"

"Sokka" said Katara impatiently to him "don't you get it up an till that point the Kai we have hear did not exist he was still Kai Blazma but after he went through the cleansing thing he became this Kai"

"Indeed" said Kai with enthusiasm "like I said the old Kai was killed in the ritual, gladly, and was reborn as me"

Aang spoke out confused "So you came to be just like that"

"Yep" said Kai "that's also how I got this accent a bit like stroke I suppose"

"So what had you become" asked Katara she seemed to have forgotten what had happened between them.

"Good question" said Kai stalling to think up a dramatic explanation "I came in existence with all of the old Kai's memories and experiences but with a different personality and motivation, I have toyed with the concept that I was not reborn but that in fact I did go mad though all the experiences that I had been forced to relive in the ritual but reborn always sounds more dramatic don't you think" Sokka nodded, Katara raised an eye brow Aang just looked confused and Toph didn't seem to care, Kai continued on "When I awoke I was nearly killed by the water benders that had been assigned to keep an eye on me, to prove my good will I didn't kill them but though the use of my new water bending combined with some 'defensive' fire bending I was able to stop them from trying to kill me"

"How" asked Aang.

Kai smiled malevolently "I froze there legs to the floor then knocked them out with simple force" he pause hoping for some form of praise but when non came he continued on "I creped around the palace for a wile trying to avoid more guard as I really did not want to get frozen again I m shore Aang will tell you not pleasant.

"In the end they found me, I surrendered of cores as I new they were going to take me were I was headed anyway"

"Where's that" asked Katara.

"To the queen" said Kai "I knew the queen would be curious to know what had happed to make me into a water bender and I was hoping a tad that she would figer it out because I hadn't the foggiest how and I was hoping I would make me valuable enough not to be kill which worked for me.

"Luckily she was interested as it happens which I wont deny I was happy about, when we came face to face again I don't think she even recognised me at all. I strode up to her well to be honest I was push and I said 'Hi sexy' which for some reason seemed to be in my head the best thing to say at the time, I then said 'I don't know if this is correct or not this bit is a tad fuzzy for me but I get the felling that I should be apologising for something that I may or may not have done in a known possible past present or plausible future' she then asked me 'what in the name of the moon was I taking about' to which I said 'I don't rightly know to be honest but there is a reason for my apology' she what it was and I replied that when I looked at her I knew exactly what she looked like naked, she quite rightfully slapped me for this as did her hand maidens.

"Over the next few months I was able to gain the trust of my new friends well I say friend they were more the people who at first wanted to kill me and with valid reasons but like everyone who has since meet me ended up liking the new me even Pandora began to grow fond of me. The mystics of the Union came to see me for ages trying to find out what I was, a bender with the power to bend both water and fire it had never been seen before in the history of the world and Pandora was keen to find a use for my abilities. She taught me to use water bending and I became able to out do most water benders in a very short time. With a mastery of both water and fire little Pandora asked me to help her in her efforts.

"With my help the Union of Waters was able to conquer the entire region today called the fire nation, the ranks of the union swelled with troops from the fallen bandit groups including the remains of my former mind's group.

"We soon came into conflict with one of the other 8 factions called the Stone legion, Earth benders who wished for dominants over the union so that they could challenge the largest of the factions Know as The Firestorm Clan who were comprised of both air and fire benders and were centred were Ba Sing Se would one day be though no small effort of mine.

"I fort in many battles for the Union and won them but something was on my mind, if I could bend both fire and water then maybe I could bend earth as well. I knew the queen would not let me sneak onto there side of the border so I hatched a plan during a battle for dominance over the land bridge I let my self be captured by the enemy earth benders knowing full well that there leader would want to speak with me personal as the Bi-elemental as I was know back then.

"When I got to Ba Sing Se I was confronted by there leader Corez much like you Toph he was a blind man who was able to see though the use of Earth bending, he was as I predicted very keen to learn how I was able to bend both fire and water to my will"

"What did you say to him" asked Katara.

Kai looked at them cleverly "I told him the truth" he said and laughed at there gormless faces "or at least most of it, I told him during my would be execution I was suddenly able to bend water as well as my own natural element. I also quite ingeniously voiced an innocent curiosity on my part and that if he would help me discover more about my abilities plausibly in the area of earth bending I would help his situation with the Union although I did not say how I would. He agreed to help.

"Over a long month I was rigorously trained in the Earth bending art, it took a wile grasp the basic concepts but through determination and pure brilliance I became quite proficient at it in a short time. I had discovered in my stay will the legion that there main aim was to in the long run become a force great enough to stop the relentless Clan Faction and the only way to do this was to gain enough land to recruit an army great enough to challenge them . He already had the support of a purely air bending Faction from the south know as the Sky Kingdom who had a cavalry of sky Bison like you've never seen even you Aang. If the Union of Waters could be persuaded to join willingly they may have an army great enough to take out the Clan, there was an issue though involving Corez's daughter Malma."

"What did you do" Katara asked suspiciously.

"I slept with Malma and then his wife Latara then Malma again but all were big misunderstandings" he said defensive of his integrity.

"I what way was it a misunderstanding" asked a now irritated Toph.

"I didn't think I would get caught" he said with out I hint of embarrassment "Any way I was able to keep it from Corez for long enough, Malma was easy enough to keep quiet as she had an image to maintain as did his wife so I was able to keep the issue with them and there servants under raps indefinitely. I was it least able to negotiate an alliance between the Union and the Legion.

"It was decided that I should be the one to take the new plan to the Sky Kingdom were I would also be able to learn some air bending which would be useful for the cause, what ever it was I'm still not shore my self on the finer points but I was going to side with the one with the bigger army of people and benders. So after a quick shag with one of the Queens Hand maidens, lovely girl, I set out for what you call I believe the southern Air Temple which at that point was called the Sky palace.

"Once there I explained the plan to them, an all out attack on the Clans outer rim at the end of the month after that one I forget what they called it. So I had some time to kill the tale of me had not gone unnoticed by the Sky people or the Sky women I might add and there were more than happy to teach me the secrets of air bending, deal with my pleasure requirement and sometimes both at the same time. I also gain a new Nickname the avatar" he smiled and waited for there response.

Sokka waved his arms franticly in the air "That's it" he said "what about the rest of it"

"What happened with the alliance and the clan" asked Katara.

"And" added Aang "what do you mean they called you avatar"

"Oh right" said Kai forgetting that they needed what he called the boring bit of the story "well there was a climactic battle after the two months, was on the front line as I remember it. The Clan was defeated but then one other faction came in and attacked the weakened army after a wile no one could tell would was there ally and who was not. I couldn't take it so I decided to decimate all of the armies" took a moment to look at there shocked faces "I then took the people of each bending art and culture and gave them a place in which to reside, the remaining water benders I sent to the north pole were there cousins were already set up, the fire benders I sent to the place that is now called the fire nation at the time I was quite fond of the name, the earth bender were at this divided so I slit them down the middle half went to the Omashu side and half went to the Ba Sing Se side, the Air benders were by this point tiered of war and left the negotiations to lead more tranquil lives, that took me 80 years to accomplish"

"And what about them calling you Avatar"

Kai sighed "In order to stop you lot from killing each other I used my power to sacrifice my life and join my essence with that of the planet, my essence would be resurrected though out the centuries in each nation accordingly for as long as that part of my self remained linked to the planet and all of the preceding incarnations that would come forth there after"

Aang just looked at him in confusion "I don't get it"

"Aang" yelled Kai in frustration "don't you get it I'm you, the first you the first in and the creator of the avatar cycle"

There was an long pause at this point, a pause that Kai thought could do with some dramatic music like he had seen in plays. Sokka was the first one to speak "So how did you get hear"

"Good question" said Kai happily "life in the sprit world can be dull so I chose to leave but to do that I have to find a way to acquire a corporal form which is not easy, though my experiences on the other side I was able to gain new abilities including some mastery over a little of the sprits magic which I used to enhance my bending abilities. I discovered that a sprit called Mar had these orb talismans that had the power to send you back hear to the living world so stole and swallowed one giving me that ability no knowing at the time that easy travel took all 12 and even Mar had only 6 so with my one my travel was some what ruff and my age when I got hear tends to change between the ages of 12 to 22 its tuff I tell you I've been though puberty 12 times and each time is horrible.

"There are some up side though I've my tons of my new incarnations, lovely people I slept with 8 of them"

There jaws dropped in an almost synchronised movement "You didn't" laughed Katara looking at the horrified look on Aang face, Sokka was in fits of laughter and even Toph was sniggering at the concept.

"You had sex with my past lives" said Aang enraged.

"Oh yes" said Kai proudly "I've shagged my self practically at least 8 known times who knows how many I actually did over the years"

The rest of the night revolved around Aang asking for advice, Sokka asking his secret with women, Kai apologising to Katara in secret who was still laughing at the concept of Kai going though time shagging him self in different incarnations and Toph asked Kai what he was apologising to Katara for.

* * *

There you go you have one more chapter to sit though then its moving to a new story called the Journeys of Kai were its just him, adventure and all the people he plans on shagging though out the world.


	7. See you Kai!

This is it the last one of the one for the Mystery of Kai before I start my new fiction The Journeys of Kai enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**The Mystery of Kai**

**Chapter 7: See you Kai!**

(Kai Vision)

Kai stood rubbing his hands together the next morning looking out at the sun rise. He smiled at the thought of what lay out there for him to see This is going to be grate he thought. He heard a noise from behind him, he turned to see Katara scowling at him "Hello" he said maliciously.

* * *

(Katara Vision) 

She looked like she wanted to slap him "How" she growled marching over to him "how did you do it?"

"Do what exactly?" he asked confused, she slapped him hard across the face oddly he smiled "oh that" he said.

She waved a finger threateningly in front of his face "Would killing you hurt Aang" she asked through clenched teeth.

Kai was hasty in his response "No" he said slowly "but I don't think he would like it to see part of him self die at his loves hands"

"Aang does not love me" she said forcefully, he smiled suggestively at her earning him another slap in the face.

"Ouch" he groaned rubbing his cheek "to answer your question I did nothing to you Ouch" she slapped him again "ok I can tell that your angry at me and I can see some reason why that is"

"You made me put your cock in my mouth" she shouted under her breath "how?"

"Natural charm Ow… ok ok that was in bad taste but I did not force you into anything you did not what to do"

"You basted " she swung at him again but found only air.

Kai's voice sounded from behind "It's the truth I'm not lying to you" she turned to him, he was sitting on a rock about eight feet away.

"How did you……" she started to ask but he interjected before she could.

"I'm a lot faster than Aang" he said slyly "in this capacity at least"

"How?" she said with a little more force.

He smiled at her "Do you know why it was and is so easy for me to seduce you Katara " he did not wait for a response "I'll tell you …….. Because of your attraction to Aang as his predecessor we are linked though him plus as I am it would seem far more natural attractive to you" she looked confusedly at him "this means Katara that I was able to get to you because you find me sexy don't deny it and you are in love with part of me"

"So what" asked Katara starting to get the idea.

He smiled evilly at her "Katara you got off lightly if I had wanted to I would have ridden you all night long but given my respect for arrow head over there I chose to implement the lesser for my pleasure"

Katara clenched her fists in frustration, she did in a way want to forgive him but he had done something to her that she could not easily forgive. She chose the best thing she could think of, REVENGE "Come hear" she said, he complied and walked over to face her "thank you…." she brought her knee up sharply to meat his crotch.

Kai doubled over holding his genitals, he looked up eye watering to look at Katara "Point taken water girl" she smiled smugly and walked away with a slight spring in her step.

* * *

(Kai Vision) 

When the water tribe girl was far enough away Kai straightened up smiling. Reaching into his trousers he produced a plate of metal he had position there, "just to be on the safe side" he muttered.

* * *

(Aang Vision) 

When Aang awoke in the morning he came out of his tent and immediately came in contact with a very happy looking Katara "What are you smiling about" he asked.

"She has her reasons" said Kai who came staggering over the edge of the hill "wares Sokka I wanted to say good bye before I go"

"Your going" Aang said in surprise.

"Yep" Kai seemed gleeful "I've got some things I want to do before I go back to the sprit world"

"How will you get back" asked Katara.

Kai smiled "By dieing" he said madly, jumped high into the air and landed on the highest part of the hill facing the sun. He turned to them again "good luck Aang, water trible girl see you around"

"See you Kai" said Aang, Katara remained desidedly silented.

He smiled one last time then sped way over the edge of the hill.

Aang and Katara climbed up to the hill and looked out at the expanse beyond, they could see a faint trail of dust in the distance as Kai the forgotten ran into the distance……….

To be continued………………………..in The Journeys of Kai.

* * *

Thats it its done, please review and look out for my new fiction which will work on a kind of episode like basis with each chapter being a new story in the line. 


End file.
